veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bob the Tomato (edit-required)
Bob the Tomato is a character in VeggieTales, straight-man and the co-host of the VeggieTales show. He hosts the show along with Larry the Cucumber, the opposite co-host. They tell Biblical stories together on a stage-like kitchen counter, along with a computer, Qwerty, who gives them a quote said by one of Jesus's disciples at the end of an episode. Bob sometimes is a little annoyed about Larry when he's goofing off, but soon later ignores it.His love interest is Madame Blueberry He is also annoyed by a song Qwerty plays, What we have Learned, but on the other hand, Larry likes it. Bob is a storyteller, but also stars in many of the performances. He often tries to keep Larry out of trouble and boost his self-esteem. Appearance Bob is a red tomato. He is short and has small green leaves growing out of his head. He also grows a stem. In his acting, he usually only wears a hat, grows facial hair, and sometimes have a small shirt on. He is often confused to have a fever because of his red skin. Acting *Himself in Where's God When I'm S-Scared? *Skipper and Himself in God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! *Captain Bob and Himself in Are You My Neighbor? *Rack and Himself in Rack, Shack & Benny *Himself in Dave and the Giant Pickle *Santa and Winter Bob the Tomato in The Toy that Saved Christmas *Himself in Very Silly Songs! *Himself in Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space! *Israelite and Himself in Josh and the Big Wall! *Himself in'' Bob & Larry's Favorite Stories'' *Bob the Butler and Himself in Madame Blueberry *Cat Owner in The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps on The End of Silliness? *Himself in Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed *Louis and Himself in'' King George and the Ducky'' *Ottar and Himself in Lyle the Kindly Viking *Himself in Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *Cavis Appythart in The Star of Christmas *Himself in The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! *The Sheriff and Himself in The Ballad of Little Joe *Cavis Appythart in An Easter Carol *Himself in A Snoodle's Tale *Bobby and Himself in Sumo of the Opera *Lucas and Himself in Duke and the Great Pie War *Marten and Himself in Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush *Himself in Lord of the Beans *Mirror Guard, The Sheriff, Dr. Watson and Himself in Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler *Himself and Red Wonder/Bobbin in LarryBoy and the Bad Apple *Himself in Gideon: Tuba Warrior *Sheriff Bob and Himself in Moe and the Big Exit *Himself in God Made You Special *Himself in The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's *Director in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything — a VeggieTales Movie *Himself in Lessons From the Sock Drawer *Tomato Sawyer and Himself in Tomato Sawyer & Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue *Maurice and Himself in Abe and the Amazing Promise *Marten and Himself in Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella *Himself in Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving *Himself in Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't *Carriage Driver and Himself in Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart *Coach Bob and Himself in It's a Meaningful Life *Pastor Erwin and Himself in 'Twas the Night Before Easter *Himself in Larry Learns to Listen *Ottar and Himself in Bob Lends a Helping Hand *Himself in'' Princess of the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places'' *Himself in God Loves You Very Much *Melchior Himself in The Little Drummer Boy *Sheriff of Bethlingham and Himself in Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men *The Baker and Himself in The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl *Himself and Thingamabob in The League of Incredible Vegetables *Himself in Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! *Peter, Samaratain and Himself in'' Lettuce Love One Another'' *Bob the Builder, Humpty Dumpty and Himself in The Little House that Stood *MacBob and Himself in MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle *Philip Fleagle and Himself in'' Merry Larry and the True Light Of Christmas'' *Mr. Spork and Himself in Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier *Dennis and Himself in Celery Night Fever *Cook and Himself in Beauty and the Beet *Japheth and Himself in Noah's Ark Trivia *Bob is a rare vegetable in the series because he is a tomato. *Bob is voiced by Phil Vischer, the creator of VeggieTales. *People mistaken Bob to have a fever or that he's nervous because his shade of skin is "red." *Bob has never been a bad guy unless one counts Lyle the Kindly Viking *He is one of the few characters to go to jail. Despite this, he has been a sheriff a couple of times.. *Bob's first appearance was in a little screen test called, "VeggieTales Screen Test Take 38", one or two years before Where's God When I'm S-Scared?. In it he gives a speech on the kitchen coutertop about why the world needs VeggieTales, Larry also appears in the video where he's in the background looking for his Blue Plastic Lobster. The video however can't be found on any DVD, but can be told about by Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki on the "Josh and the Big Wall" DVD commentary, and can be found on the 2004/3 VHS of "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?". *Bob, Joe and his parents are the only tomatoes in the show so far. Gallery Bob2.jpg|The older version of Bob. Bob (Classic on 2004).jpg Bob sidebar.jpg|Bob in "Are You My Neighbor?" Captain Bob.jpg|Bob as Captain Bob in "The Gourds Must be Crazy!" on "Are You My Neighbor?" Shadrach (Shack).jpg|Bob as Rack in "Rack, Shack and Benny" Bob (1997).jpg|Bob in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" Bob (Blueberry).jpg|Bob in "Madame Blueberry" Louis.jpg|Bob as Louis in "King George and the Ducky" Othar.jpg|Bob as Otar in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" CavisChristmas.jpg|Bob as Cavis Appythart in "The Star of Christmas" Bob (Autotainment).jpg|Bob in "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!" SheriffBob.jpg|Bob as Sheriff Bob in "The Ballad of Little Joe" CavisEaster.jpg|Bob as Cavis Appythart in "An Easter Carol" Dr.Watson.jpg|Bob as Dr. Watson in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" Bobdirector.jpg|Bob in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" Bob(Holiday).jpg|Bob's Hat Looks Warm. Bob Nicholas.jpg|Bob in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" Bob Snowman.jpg|Christmas Tomato Melchoir.jpg|Bob as Melchoir in "The Little Drummer Boy" BobSherrif_RG.png|Bob as Sheriff of Bethlingham in "Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men" BobtheBaker.png|Bob as The Baker in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Thingamabob2.jpg|Bob as ThingamaBob in "The League of Incredible Vegtables" Supper Hero 004.jpg|Bob as ThingamaBob (with the BobCycle) in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" Bob (Little House).jpg|Bob in "The Little House that Stood" Humpty Dumpty Final.jpg|Bob as Humpty Dumpty in "The Good Egg of Gooseville" on "The Little House that Stood" bob big smile.jpg MacBob 2.jpg|Bob as MacBob in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" Phillip.jpg|Bob as Phillp in "Merry Larry and the True Light Of Christmas" VIS Spork3.jpg|Bob as Mr. Spork in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" Bob2-Copy-291x300.png|Bob as Dennis in "Celery Night Fever" Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males & Females Characters Category:Tomatoes